


Her Promise

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. She’d look gorgeous in the dress he’d made for her.





	Her Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 5, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Ahahahahaaaaaaaaa. Haha. Ha. Ha. Blossom Tears. What else can I say? Hope you enjoy.

Cold, so cold, no trace of the warmth that had once been there. This was what he got for pouring his attention into work, he supposed, but it was unfair. She hadn’t realized that the dress he’d been laboring so obsessively over had been for her, they never did. He was afraid she’d leave him, so very afraid.

Leo pulled the needle and thread through the two pieces, securing them to together, fingers firmly holding the them in place because they had a tendency to bunch annoyingly. Sewing by hand was annoying, but it couldn’t be helped at times. Somethings just couldn’t be done with a machine or came out cleaner by hand. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. He repeated the motion what seemed to be hundreds of times, as close together as he could manage with the large needle and thread size to create a seam with a stem-like appearance. He wanted to add embroidered flowers eventually, but the he doubted they would turn out like he wanted and decided to forgo them.

Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Over, under, pull. Knot, cut. He sighed and sat back, dropping the needle on the floor and shaking his hands out. His fingers were cramping from all the pressure he’d had to use, but it was worth it. The seam was done, and she’d finally be able to wear the dress he’d worked so hard on. Leo ran his fingers over the seam, eyes inspecting it intently. Cold, so cold. No trace of the warmth that had once been there. He was so scared that she’d leave him, but she wouldn’t, not now. She’d promised.

He slid his hands under her and stood up, scooping her up into his arms as he did. Carefully, he angled himself out of the bathroom so he wouldn’t hit her head, and carried her to the open space in front of the cabinet. He laid her gently on the floor then crossed to the cabinet and mannequins. He lingered for a moment, staring at her heart in it’s jar, reaching out to brush his fingers on the glass. He still remembered how it’d felt in his hands as he’d pulled it out, already still and cold. But her heart was his, he knew that for sure now. She wouldn’t leave.

Leo pulled away from the jar and grabbed the mannequin with her dress on it, a pure white cocktail dress with a skirt that resembled the petals she’d used to pick from flowers when he worked late into the night. He carried it out next to her body then stripped it. With gentle, gentle care, he dressed her and stood her up. He positioned her feet carefully so she wouldn’t fall, and pulled her hands around front of the skirt. With quick fingers, he fixed her hair just the way she’d always liked it. He glanced over her shoulders and was suddenly annoyed that the mannequin was still there. He pulled away from her and moved it, rearranged all the mannequins, the dresses’ owners all long gone and buried. But this one, she surely wouldn’t be like the others. She’d promised to stay.

He turned back to look at her, approached her, circled her. He reached out to fix her hair again then stepped back. She was beautiful, the dress was beautiful. They suited each other perfectly, just like he’d thought. He stepped forward, reaching out to touch her cheek. Cold, so cold. No trace of the warmth that had once been there. He’d been so afraid she’d leave, so scared, but her heart was his now. She looked so gorgeous in the dress he’d made for her, that she’d been so excitedly anticipating wearing.

Leo pulled away, and circled her again, coming to a pause at her side. He leaned in and nuzzled into her hair, drinking in the nauseous sent of formaldehyde. There was no trace left of her scent at all. He pulled back, taking in her appearance with sharp, heavy eyes. His doubts about whether she still loved him or not didn’t matter anymore. He leaned his head against her cold shoulder, reassuring himself again. It didn’t matter because she’d promised. Her heart was his. She wouldn’t leave him now.


End file.
